


In The Office

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Late Night Writing, M/M, Office AU, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Office AU where Ferron Lavellan pays the President of the company, Dorian Pavus, a little visit. Dorian definitely won't be getting any work done while Ferron is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing, decided to go modern with this. I blame Rafa Rech and how nice he looks in a suit, and how close he is to looking like Dorian. Anyways, thanks for reading! <3

“You know I _love_ when you visit me in the office.” Dorian purred as his fingers brushed through Ferron's jet black hair. He pushed the strands in between his knuckles as his hand curled into a fist. His intense, light grey eyes focused on Ferron's keen eyes that were tilted upwards to his face.

Ferron chuckled lowly, “That's easy to say when my mouth is on your cock, Dorian.” As if to prove his point, Ferron wrapped his soft lips around his head. His cheeks curved inwards as he lovingly sucked Dorian's hot length, taking it all into his mouth. His hand squeezed Dorian's thigh, wrinkling the soft fabric of his light grey slacks.

Dorian's head lulled backwards as his fingers curled around the plastic arm rest of his chair. The pressure in his abdomen was like a tightly wound fist, ready to spring. A low groan caught in his throat, stunted by the sudden wrap of knuckles on the door to his office. “Mr. Pavus, sir, I have the numbers you asked for.” Came the familiar voice of the Vice President of the company.

Dorian placed his finger to his lips before he motioned towards the space below his desk. It was wide and deep enough to hide Ferron, and the back was completely covered from the view of people entering the office. Ferron nodded and backed up into the space, pulling Dorian in by the sides of his chair. Dorian didn't even cover himself, so preoccupied with getting Ferron out of view - or perhaps he felt more daring. “Come in, Sebastian.”

Ferron heard the door open, someone approached the desk and Dorian angled his hips so they were further in the shadow of the desk. With a devious smile, Ferron slid between Dorian's parted legs. His tongue teased the tip, causing Dorian to tense. He kept his outer cool, speaking smoothly to his VP. Ferron created a pulsing suction, and when Dorian gently pulled back on his hair to try and stop him Ferron just took more of his length with a low vibration in his chest that hummed against his lips.

“They look _grea_ \- great.” Dorian swallowed hard, trying to keep the pleasure induced inflections from his vocals. Sebastian glanced up at him with an unspoken question, curious as to what the sound was about. “I do have one issue, however. The reports in _Dece_ \- ember seem off. You're sure Thom ran them correctly?” Ferron's tongue swirled around him.

Instead of trying to pull Ferron away, Dorian pushed his head down. Ferron practically swallowed his cock, holding there for as long as he could. Dorian was lost in the pleasure, unwilling to let off until he reached his bliss. Ferron's throat convulsed around Dorian's length. The sudden, audible, gag that came from Ferron made Dorian relaxed his hold. His hand slid from Ferron's hair and cleared his throat to cover up the noise. 

“I can have him run them again, if you wish.” Sebastian spoke slowly, trying to figure out exactly what was happening.

Ferron bobbed steadily, using both his hand and tongue to please Dorian. He was relentless, enjoying the thrill of being caught and how hard Dorian was trying to conceal their activities. Dorian gritted his jaw, speaking through clenched teeth, sounding more aggressive than he meant to. “Do that and have them on my desk by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir,” Sebastian put all the scattered paper work he brought and shoved it all back into the folder. He turned and headed for the door, giving Dorian permission to relinquish the tight control he had on himself. However, he was forced to hold out for a few more seconds when Sebastian turned back towards him, “Are you okay, Mr. Pavus? You seem a bit . . . distracted.”

Dorian gave an ironic smile, “Yes, I am a _bit_ distracted today. There is just a lot on my mind. Thank you for your _con- con-_ cern.” Ferron heard the stutter and decided to leave him right on the edge. He pulled back, licking Dorian's taste from his lips. The door shut, and Dorian rolled his chair back so he could glare at Ferron. “You are really more trouble than you look.” He growled, narrowing his eyes.

Ferron bit his lower lip before crawling out from under the desk on all fours. He elevated to stand on his knees. His hands slid up the silk like fabric that covered Dorian's legs until Ferron's hands were on the sharp v's of his hips. Ferron blinked innocently, “What _ever_ do you mean?” He purred before returning to grant Dorian the release he desperately craved.


End file.
